


Re:Group

by Yamino_Yama



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, Light Masochism, M/M, Masochist Momo, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: Banri walks in on Re:vale doing more than practicing their next routine. He expects to get ordered to leave, but is instead asked to fulfill a request.





	Re:Group

**Author's Note:**

> First, in case you missed the tags, WARNING: Ban/Yuki/Momo Threesome!! Please avoid if this isn't for you. Thank you!
> 
> I don't have much to say about this one other than Re:vale tends to give me life, then takes that life and wreaks it. lol I was going to just write Yuki/Momo but I wound up wanting to give them both some Ban time ;) I'm not confident in writing any I7 characters but MEZZO" at this point so if you like how these three are written, or have anything else you'd like to say, please feel free to comment. I'll appreciate it!  Enjoy!

Something as simple as a wayward memo from Okazaki-san sent Banri to Re:vale's dressing room, tilting his quiet evening off kilter. He could have emailed to fix the error in an instant, but he hadn't seen Re:vale in a while and, after all, he needed some excuse to pay those two a visit. Banri took two seconds to knock at their door before trying the knob. It startled him when it opened but he wasted no time walking in and shutting the door behind him, only then turning around and taking in the view. The sight left him frozen in place.

"Ban," Yuki said, eyes sparking.

Momo-kun turned, cheeked aflame, and stammered, "H-hi, Ban-san."

Banri had to give it to Momo-kun, managing a greeting when he was so . . . exposed. His naked rear was facing Banri from his seat atop Yuki and Banri could see how connected, literally, he and his old partner were. Averting his gaze, Banri admitted, "I thought the marriage thing was an act. You two are definitely closer than I realized."

"Do you want to join in, Ban?" Yuki dared to ask.

Banri let out an 'eh' that Momo-kun echoed. What was this idiot saying? Of course, Momo-kun wouldn't be okay with such a—

"If it was just the two of you, it'd be fine," Momo-kun interjected, "but Ban-san wouldn't want to be with me." Momo-kun's face grew redder. "No way would I be worthy."

"Stop freaking out," Yuki chastised him then fixed his partner with a smile gentler than Banri had ever seen on his face. "I don't say it enough, but you're perfect, Momo. I'm lucky to have you, and Ban would be too." Yuki shifted a leg and got a gasp out of Momo-kun that morphed into a moan. Between the softness Yuki was showing and Momo-kun's sounds, Banri had to admit that he wasn't disinterested.

He moved closer, releasing his belt buckle and unbuttoning his pants. Yuki watched every move with a sly expression, like he'd made all of this happen. Banri decided he'd offer him a bit of a surprise. Pulling Yuki's pants and underwear all the way down, and feeling pleased at Yuki's shocked face, Banri took the lube the two had at the ready, lathered his hand, and began fingering Yuki's opening.

"B-ban," Yuki was the one stammering now while Momo-kun looked from Banri to Yuki with his own comical disbelief.

"Are you okay with this, Yuki?" Banri asked. "If you aren't, say something now."

Yuki said nothing. Banri smiled as his ex-partner fluttered his eyes, gulping as Banri began probing him again. Banri's touch made Yuki groan and buck, hitting Momo-kun's pleasure spot and nearly causing the young man to collapse against Yuki's chest. This domino effect alone was making Banri excited. He finally released his erection and lined himself up with Yuki's opening.

"Would you two prefer I wear protection?" Banri asked before entering. "I'm clean."

"We are too," Yuki answered. "What do you say, Momo?"

"I'm all right without it, Ban-san." Cutely, although it was for Yuki's sake more so than his own, Momo-kun added a 'please' that moved Banri's heart. Banri wasted no more time pushing into Yuki who let out a short scream, clinching Momo-kun's backside for purchase as he was pounded into. Momo-kun started moving himself atop Yuki, giving him twice the pleasure. Banri had never seen Yuki melt like this.

The three of them carried on, sweating and panting, until Yuki held a hand up and Banri and Momo-kun stopped moving.

"Ban," Yuki said between huffs, "pleasure Momo for me. I want to see it. You want that too, don't you, Momo?"

"If you're sure you're all right with it, darling," Momo-kun answered.

Yuki smiled at him, cupping his cheek in his hand. "You're always thinking of me, sweet Momo, thank you. I'm all right with it. I promise that it's okay."

"Then," Momo-kun turned to Banri, "please take care of me, Ban-san."

Banri smiled. "Certainly, Momo-kun." He lathered himself up again and, confident he was already prepared, wasted no time connecting with Momo-kun.

Banri started slow, feeling his heart race at finding himself in a position he'd never imagined himself in. "Harder," Momo-kun murmured. Louder, he repeated, "You can be rougher, Ban-san."

Yuki smoothed Momo-kun's hair. "He's always asking me that too, but I can't manage it."

"It's because Yuki's so gentle . . . such a gentleman."

"Go on, Ban," Yuki directed.

Banri obliged, pounding into Momo-kun harder, even slapping his behind until it glowed. He rubbed to keep the skin from smarting too much, watching at Yuki and Momo-kun share sloppy kisses while Yuki used a hand to rub his and Momo-kun's erections together.

"You're so adorable, Momo," Yuki mumbled just loud enough for Banri to hear, "falling apart like this."

"You're super handsome," Momo-kun replied, "like always, darling. I'm so lucky. I love you."

Yuki answered with sincere, soft kisses all over Momo-kun's face, but they soon returned to exerting their lust, both showing signs that they were getting closer and closer to finishing as they worked in perfect harmony with their tongues. The sounds all three of them were making seemed so booming and obscene in this small room that Banri wandered how no one could hear them. Maybe they could be heard. Maybe they were drawing a blushing audience to the door, too embarrassed to knock but too interested to walk away. The thought of being caught like this, literally with his pants down, was too much.

Banri cursed, pulling out as his climax hit him full-force, ejecting all over Momo-kun's back. He watched as the other two continued making out, Yuki finding his way back inside Momo-kun. Thrusting hard, Yuki stimulated Momo-kun until he came on Yuki's chest with a powerful groan and Yuki simultaneously filled the young man's body with his own release. Banri kept watching as the two came down from their highs, giggling and peppering each other with even more kisses, sparing time to gaze into each other's eyes as though they were the only ones they could see. Another bystander might have felt like a jealous third wheel, but Banri felt proud, just like when hearing them sing or watching them perform, happy seeing how far these two had come.

"That was amazing, wasn't it?" Momo-kun asked.

"It was," Yuki agreed. "I never knew threesomes could be so invigorating." Picking up a towel and cleaning Momo-kun off, Yuki considered. "Maybe Yamato-kun would be interested in something like this."

"Or Ryuu," Momo-kun exclaimed. "Ah . . . though he may be too innocent of a guy without him being drunk."

Yuki shook his head. "No, I'm sure Gaku-kun and Tenn-kun have given him plenty of practice, if not those MEZZO" boys."

"Probably right," Momo-kun agreed.

This conversation was surely going further than it needed to. "I'm out, you two," Banri said, straightening himself and heading for the door. "It's been fun."

"Would you be willing to do this again, Ban?" Yuki called after him.

Without turning back, Banri waved farewell. "Don't push your luck."

Re:vale's mischievous words drifted out before the door closed.

"I think that was a 'yes.' Right, Yuki?"

"Definitely."

Banri rolled his eyes, walking the halls with a smile.

END


End file.
